


I dreamed about my soulmate

by SquareCup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Zayn s'installe dans l'appartement qu'il vient de louer, un jeune homme, Liam, apparaît soudainement, affirmant que cet appartement est le sien. Zayn pense d'abord avoir affaire à un malentendu... jusqu'à ce que Liam disparaisse aussi mystérieusement qu'l était apparu. Ce dernier commence à apparaître et à disparaître à volonté. Convaincu qu'il est un fantôme, Zayn tente d'aider Liam à passer de "l'autre côté". Mais celui-ci est certain d'être encore en vie.</p><p>Univers de "Et si c'était vrai..." de Marc Lévy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dreamed about my soulmate

Londres – 12 Mars 2016

 

Liam quitta l'hôpital sous les ordres de son supérieur ce soir-là. Ayant travaillé durant deux jours avec seulement dix heures de pause, Garry Lerman l'obligea à rentrer chez lui, et à se vider la tête. 'Un médecin fatigué, n'est pas un bon médecin.' avait dit le chef de service, l'obligeant à rendre sa blouse blanche pour la soirée. Liam appela sa sœur en quittant le service, qui en profita pour l'inviter à diner, ayant un charmant garçon à lui faire rencontrer, avait-elle dit. Liam avait soupiré, et tenté de protester, mais sa sœur l'emporta, et c'était donc vers la petit maison de banlieue que ce dirigeait Liam à présent. Malheureusement, il n'y arriva jamais. Il quitta la route des yeux seulement quelques secondes. Secondes durant lesquelles le camion citerne venant d'en face se délogea de sa voie pour venir dans celle du châtain, le conducteur saoul, ne pouvant rien faire. Lorsque Liam releva alors la tête et que son regard tomba face à ces deux lueurs jaunes, il tenta de freiner au maximum, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Mais rien n'y fit, et la collision eut lieu, emportant un jeune médecin prometteur, dans un sommeil profond.

 

Londres – 19 Mars 2016

 

\- Et celui-ci ? demanda la jeune femme.

 

Zayn regarda autour de lui, inspectant les murs recouvert de tentures indiennes et de diverses statues de divinités en tout genre, les canapés aux multiples franges et pompons de toutes les couleurs.

 

\- Non. Il secoua sa tête.

 

*

 

\- Peut-être celui-ci ?

 

Des murs blancs, aucune trace de couleur. Des meubles difformes et au texture étranges. Zayn s'assit sur le canapé et tomba à la renverse en voulant se caler contre le dossier, qui n'existait pas. Il regarda la jeune femme travaillant dans une agence immobilière, et secoua la tête. Elle fit une croix sur son calepin en murmurant un 'Non.'.

 

*

 

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine, avança la jeune brune en regardant l'espace dans un style japonais où ne trônaient aucuns sofas.

 

Zayn hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, alors qu'elle le suivait en gribouillant sur sa feuille. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et elle l'arrêta sur le trottoir.

 

\- Ecoutez Monsieur Malik, aucun des dix derniers appartements que je vous ai fait visiter ne vous convenait. Il va falloir revoir vos choix.

 

Zayn souffla et pivota en embrassant la rue du regard. Il ne vit pas le papier voler, mais le sentit se coller sur son visage. Il gesticula pour l'enlever de sa figure, et s'arrêta net lorsque cela fut fait, avisant de l'énorme panneau « A LOUER » sur l'une des fenêtres d'un immeuble. Zayn s'y engagea, ne tenant pas compte des voitures qui klaxonnaient et de la conseillère qui le suivait en s'excusant. Elle comprit son intention, et appela rapidement son agence qui lui confirma la disponibilité de l'appartement. Dès son entrée dans l'appartement, Zayn s'assit dans le canapé et sourit.

 

\- Le canapé est bien.

\- Le canapé est bien ? répéta la jeune femme.

 

Zayn hocha la tête, laissant ses mains glissaient sur le tissus.

 

\- Ouais. Je le prends.

\- Parfait ! S'enthousiasma la brune. Je vous envoie les papiers dans l'après-midi, vous pouvez directement prendre possession de cet endroit.

 

Zayn sourit, ne se rendant pas compte que le Destin avait encore frappé.

 

Londres – 26 Mars 2016

 

Une semaine défila durant laquelle le basané profita de son nouveau chez lui. En ce jeudi, il était, comme tous les jours, allongé sur son canapé devant un énième match de football, une bière pas encore décapsulé à la main. Il fit sauter la fermeture en métal de sa canette et but de longues gorgées avant de la poser sur la table basse en bois.

 

\- Mettez un dessous de verre ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

 

Zayn sursauta et jura en découvrant un jeune homme derrière lui. Il l'inspecta quelques secondes – de beaux cheveux châtains, des yeux bruns, un slim bleu basique, tout comme son t-shirt blanc et ses converses noires – avant de s'exclamer à son tour :

 

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! C'est mon appartement, répondit l'inconnu.

\- Je ne crois pas, j'ai loué cet endroit la semaine dernière !

 

Zayn se leva.

 

\- Eh bien, vous vous êtes fait avoir, le garçon haussa les épaules. Maintenant enlevez ça de ma table, c'est du bois brut, cela marque très vite.

 

Voyant que Zayn ne bougeait pas, l'intrus s'approcha dans l'intention de se saisir de la canette. Seulement, sa main passa au travers, sous l'étonnement des deux jeunes. Le châtain réitéra cette opération plusieurs fois, mais le résultat fut toujours le même, il lui était impossible de se saisir du cylindre métallique. Zayn, quant à lui, avait reculé de plus en plus et se tenait maintenant à l'entrée, cherchant à tâtons son téléphone sur le meuble de l'entrée. Lorsque sa main entra en contact avec l'écran froid, il se détourna vers le mur et tapa vite les numéros de l'agence immobilière, ne cessant pas de jeter de petits regards à l'autre personne dans la pièce.

 

\- Allô ?

\- Oui, je suis Zayn Malik. Les gens qui m'ont sous-loué cet appartement, vous avez leur numéro ?

\- Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

\- Oh non, non, non. Je me demandais qui était l'ancienne locataire.

\- J'en sais trop rien, la dame que j'ai eu au téléphone n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Drame familial quelconque je pense.

\- D'accord... Merci.

 

Zayn raccrocha et évolua vers le jeune homme.

 

\- Il va falloir que vous m'écoutiez d'accord ? Ça va être très dur à croire, mais je vous assure que c'est la vérité. Le châtain se retourna vers lui. Je crois, je suis même sur que vous êtes un esprit venu hanté votre dernier domicile, repoussant tout nouveau locataire.

\- N'importe quoi... souffla l'autre.

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous que vous ne puissiez pas saisir d'objets ? Zayn croisa les bras sur son torse.

 

Le châtain commença à marcher en réfléchissant à une réponse.

 

\- Je suis sur qu'il y a un problème dans le métal, ou quelque chose de totalement logique. Ce n'est pas possible autrement et- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- Oh pour rien, répondit Zayn en regardant le corps debout au milieu de la table, seul le haut était visible. Zayn prit son menton entre ses doigts et retint un sourire. Écoutez, je ne sais pas pour qu'elles obscures raisons vous êtes revenu sur Terre. Chez moi, qui plus est, mais je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Je ne sais pas moi, suivez la lumière !

 

Le spectre ré-avança en regardant ses mains, retrouvant la partie inférieure de son corps.

 

\- Je serais mort ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Mais... comment ?

\- Ecoutez, je ne vous connais pas, alors ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez demander. Zayn se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit : Maintenant, si vous voulez bien partir.

 

Le fantôme baissa la tête mais sortit tout de même de l'appartement. Zayn souffla et se recala devant son écran, la télévision continuant à diffuser. Il reprit sa canette en main et l'apporta à ses lèvres lorsqu'un vent froid lui effleura le bras.

 

\- Personne.

\- Quoi encore ? hurla Le métis.

\- Personne ne me voit, répéta le châtain d'une petite voix.

\- Ils ont bien de la chance...

\- Ecoutez, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider ! Si je suis réellement mort, je dois être revenu pour une bonne raison ! Je vous supplie de m'aider à la trouver.

\- Non.

\- Vous préférez que je vous hante jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

\- Vous en aurez marre avant.

 

Et sur ces derniers mots, Zayn se releva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 

Londres – 29 Mars 2016

 

Zayn ouvrit le frigidaire, se délectant d'avance du gout frais de la bière dans sa gorge. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il vit le corps de son colocataire non-désiré assit, à l'intérieur. Il grogna mais se saisit tout de même de sa boisson.

 

\- Encore une ?

\- Je vous emmerde.

 

Et il referma la porte en la claquant.

 

Londres – 31 Mars 2016

 

Zayn sortit de la douche, une serviette enroulé autour de la taille, et inspectant la pièce cherchant la présence du châtain. Ce qui ne manqua pas, ce dernier étant assis sur les toilettes.

 

\- Est-ce que je peux m'habiller seul ?

\- Pourquoi vous avez honte ?

\- Vous savez quoi, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

 

Zayn laissa tomber la serviette et grogna en entendant le sifflement venant de derrière. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de l'appartement.

 

Londres – 04 Avril 2016

 

Zayn se trouvait sur le toit, ayant emprunté l'escalier qui menait à cet espace privé. Assis sur une chaise, il regardait la ville s'affairait sous lui.

 

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda une voix douce à ses cotés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Souffla Zayn.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vous ai sentis triste, et je vous ai retrouvé, je ne sais pas trop comment.

 

Zayn ne répondit rien, se contentant de siroter son énième bière.

 

\- Je crois que je vais vous laissez... Cela ne sert à rien que je reste là, si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je suis désolé pour ces derniers jours.

 

Le châtain se tourna vers Zayn et posa sa main fantomatique sur son épaule, bien qu'il sache que ce dernier ne ressentirait rien. Le spectre se détourna et commença à partir, lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta :

 

\- Mon mari est mort. Il y a trois ans, jour pour jour.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, continua Zayn. Il était là, il me souriait et puis d'un seul coup il s'est tenu la tête en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Et puis il est mort. Comme ça. Sans prévenir.

\- Rupture d'anévrisme.

\- C'est ce qu'ont dit les médecins. Mais ça n'efface pas la douleur, Zayn se tapota le cœur, les larmes aux yeux, ici. Elle est toujours aussi forte.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Moi aussi, je vous aiderez. J'ai été un con, je m'en excuse.

\- Je ne suis pas mieux...

\- Zayn, dit-il en tendant sa main, avant de la faire revenir vers lui en plissant ses lèvres entre-elles.

\- Je, je ne me souviens plus, murmura le châtain en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

 

Zayn hocha la tête et reporta son regard vers la ville.

 

Londres – 05 Avril 2016

 

\- Ce sont les seules affaires qui vous appartenaient et qui étaient dans l'appartement lorsque j'y ai emménagé.

 

Le spectre hocha la tête et regarda les différents effets personnel mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire. Une boite d'allumette d'un grand restaurant, un papier avec une adresse, un stylo plume, rien de bien extraordinaire.

 

\- On pourrait commencer par aller à cet adresse, proposa doucement Zayn.

 

Son colocataire hocha la tête, et se mit debout en époussetant son jean. C'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le 51 dans le quartier de Nottingham. Zayn frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre.

 

\- Bonjour, vous désirez ? demanda un homme d'âge mur en ouvrant la porte.

\- Cela va vous paraître étrange, mais est-ce que vous connaîtriez un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, châtain, un beau visage-

\- J'ai un beau visage ? Rougit ledit châtain.

\- -mesurant un bon mètre quatre-vingts ? Continua Zayn.

 

L'homme habitant cette maison avait le teint blême, et les yeux exorbités.

 

\- C'est ma femme qui vous envoie ? Combien est-ce qu'elle vous paye ? Je vous donnerais le double !

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas-

\- Tenez, prenez ça et allez-vous-en !

 

L'homme fourra un billet de cent livre dans les mains de Zayn avant de brutalement refermer la porte.

 

\- Je couche avec un homme marié ? dit le châtain, n'en revenant pas.

\- Apparemment. Je ne vais pas vous jugez, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

\- Merde. Je suis ce genre de mec...

 

Zayn repartit dans sa voiture en haussant les épaules, ne faisant pas attention à l'une des collègues du châtain qui rentrait dans la maison au numéro 57.

 

*

 

\- Espérons que nous aurons plus de chance avec le restaurant, déclara Zayn en regardant alternativement le paquet d'allumettes et le commerce devant lui, du même nom. Peut-être que vous travailliez dedans.

 

L'esprit haussa les épaules, encore troublé de leur découverte et s'avança avec Zayn vers l'entrée. Ils furent arrêtés par un homme en tenue de service :

 

\- Bonjour, Monsieur. Une table pour une personne ?

\- Oh non, je voudrais juste vous posez quelques questions.

\- Bien sur.

 

Zayn allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'un homme assit à l'une des tables se leva brusquement, le visage rouge et commença à tirer sur son col avant de s'effondrer. Aussitôt un cri aigu se fit entendre et tout le restaurant se pressa autour du corps à terre. Des hurlements venaient de toutes parts, la majorité criant que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance.

 

\- Y a-t-il un médecin dans la salle ?

\- La main sur le thorax.

\- Quoi ? l'interrogea Zayn.

\- Son thorax, vérifié s'il est ballonné.

\- Mais enfin comment je vais savoir ?

\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! S'énerva l'entité.

 

Zayn ne discuta pas et avança vers l'attroupement.

 

\- Attention, pardon, je suis médecin. Il faut que je touche son thorax. Zayn palpa le torse de l'homme.

\- Vous sentez les cotes ?

\- Non, enfin, un peu si j'appuie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda le maître d'hôtel.

\- Il est ballonné ? demanda le fantôme.

\- J'ai l'impression.

\- Dites leur qu'il vous faut un coup pointu et une bouteille de vodka.

 

Zayn resta la bouche ouverte quelques microsecondes, mais se reprit vite.

 

\- Euh, il me faut un couteau pointu et une bouteille de vodka.

 

Le maître d'hôtel cria ces demandes au barman qui accourra pour lui apporter, tout en demandant quel était le problème :

 

\- C'est un pneumothorax.

 

Zayn répéta ce que venait de lui dire son acolyte.

 

\- De quoi souffre-t-il ? dit le gérant, ne comprenant pas le jargon des médecins.

\- L'air s'échappe de poumons et envahit la plèvre, expliqua le châtain, alors que Zayn répétait. Ouvrez sa chemise, Zayn.

 

Ce dernier fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

 

\- A l'entrée des poumons, il y a une valve, si elle ne se referme pas, la plèvre se remplit d'air. Maintenant cherchez à nouveau le contact avec ses côtes.

 

Zayn palpa à nouveau le torse, suivant les instructions de son colocataire. Lorsqu'il sentit l'interstice entre les deux cotes, il aspergea la zone de vodka.

 

\- Bien, prenez le couteau.

 

Zayn se retourna vers l'homme aux yeux marron et paniqua.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire faire avec le couteau ?

\- Vous allez pratiquer une incision. Le basané secoua la tête. Zayn, la vie de cet homme dépend de vous.

\- Je refuse de poignarder ce mec !

\- Il n'y a absolument rien à craindre, vous allez faire un petit trou, pour que l'air puisse s'échapper.

 

Zayn capitula, et approcha la pointe du couteau de l'épiderme de l'homme allongé par terre et appuya dessus, tout en plissant les yeux et la bouche de dégoût.

 

\- Parfait, maintenant vous insérez le doseur dans le petit trou.

 

Zayn laissa échapper un souffle et s'effectua. Aussitôt le doseur en place, la poitrine de l'homme se souleva puis s'abaissa dans un rythme de respiration lente. Des éclats d'applaudissements se firent entendre alors qu'on le félicitait en lui tapant dans le dos.

 

\- Je suis médecin, souffla le châtain.

\- Je suis médecin, répéta Zayn.

\- Oui, on sait, merci ! Le remercia le maître d'hôtel un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Zayn. On doit aller à l'hôpital le plus proche !

\- Excusez-moi quel est l'hôpital le plus proche ?

\- The Princess Grace Hospital, c'est là où nous allons le transférer.

 

Zayn hocha la tête dans un merci, et les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le restaurant. Montant dans la voiture du plus vieux, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital dans un silence des plus complets.

 

*

 

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi, je cherche un jeune homme châtain, des yeux marrons, qui mesure un mètre quatre-vingts et qui à une tache de naissance sur le cou.

\- Le Dr. Liam Payne ?

\- Oui c'est mon nom ! s'exclama le dénommé Liam, s'en souvenant dans un flash.

\- Oui, pouvez-vous me dire où il est ?

\- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer cette information, s'excusa la secrétaire.

\- D'accord, merci, dit Zayn déçu, en tapant doucement du plat de sa main sur le comptoir de l'hôpital.

 

Liam et Zayn allaient sortir, lorsque les pieds de Liam se mirent tous seuls en marche dans une autre direction. Il arriva devant la chambre 12, dont la porte était ouverte. Zayn le rejoint et fut choqué devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

 

\- Liam... Tu es vivant !

\- Je suis dans le coma, Zayn. Je n'ai presque aucune chance de me réveiller.

\- Tu es encore plus beau en vrai, dit doucement Zayn.

\- Merci, souffla Liam.

\- Je vais te laisser quelques secondes. Essaye de voir si tu peux, je ne sais pas, te reconnecter à ton corps.

 

Liam hocha la tête, et s'approcha du lit aux draps blancs, alors que Zayn sortait.

 

\- Excusez-moi, qu'est-il arrivé à ce patient ?, demanda Zayn à une infirmière.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Je suis son petit-ami. Je viens de rentrer d'un voyage professionnel.

\- Oh, je suis désolée. Un camion a heurté la voiture du Dr. Payne. Le conducteur s'en est sorti et on nous a envoyé le Docteur... La jeune blonde baissa la tête.

 

Zayn baissa la tête et remercia la femme. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en attendant que Liam ait terminé. Deux petites filles passèrent en courant devant lui et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Liam réessaya de rentrer dans son corps en s'allongeant dessus, mais rien n'y fit.

 

\- Tonton Liam ! s'exclama une petite voix qui fit tourner la tête du dit-Liam.

\- Lili ! Dirent en même temps Liam et une jeune femme qui rentra dans la chambre.

\- Tonton, regarde je t'ai fait un dessin !

\- Cora ! cria l'oncle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Les filles laissez le tranquille, les gronda leur mère.

\- Oh, Ruth...

 

Liam s'avança vers sa sœur et passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, mais elle ne sentit rien.

 

\- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Heim. Je m'occupe de votre frère.

\- Connard, pesta Liam en reconnaissant le collègue qui essayait par tout les moyens d'avoir son poste.

\- Bonjour.

\- Madame, je ne vais pas vous cacher que les chances de réveil de votre frère sont extrêmement faibles. Et elles s'amenuisent d'heure en heure. C'est à vous de décider quoi faire...

\- Vous me proposer de débrancher mon frère ? l'interrogea Ruth horrifié.

\- Ne voyez pas ça, comme une sorte de punition, plutôt comme une sorte de libération.

\- Je, je dois y réfléchir.

\- Bien. Vous avez mon numéro si jamais vous changez d'avis.

 

Le docteur s'en alla, suivit de la sœur et des nièces de Liam. Ce dernier s'assit dans un coin, la tête entre les mains, et c'est comme cela que le retrouva Zayn en rentrant.

 

\- Liam ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il veut me débrancher Zayn...

 

Ce dernier s'approcha du corps de Liam et caressa doucement son bras.

 

\- Qui ça ?

\- Recommence. Zayn tourna sa tête vers Liam, intrigué. Ton geste, recommence.

 

Zayn leva un sourcil, mais ré-effectua son geste tout en regardant Liam qui se toucha à son tour le bras.

 

\- Retourne-toi, lui ordonna le brun.

 

Liam obtempéra fixant son regard sur le mur blanc. Zayn prit délicatement la main de Liam. Liam toucha la sienne du bout de doigts. Le métis toucha le visage du châtain à maintes reprises, Liam les sentit toujours.

 

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas senti le toucher de mes nièces ?

\- J'en sais rien Liam. Ce n'est pas moi le médecin, rigola Zayn. Non, ne te retourna pas, l'arrêta-t-il.

 

Zayn se pencha un peu plus au-dessus du lit, il re-caressa le doux épiderme offerte devant lui, et délicatement il déposa ses lèvres sur celles patient. C'était un baiser chaste, délicat, plein de sentiment naissant. Liam se toucha les lèvres de la pulpe des doigts et ne put retenir un petit sourire.

 

\- Monsieur, je suis désolée. Vous devez y aller.

 

Zayn se recula, ne croisant pas une seule fois le regard de Liam et sortit de la pièce en hochant la tête devant l'aide-soignante. Le châtain décida de rester un peu plus, et il vagabonda dans le service. Il s'arrêta devant deux jeunes femmes, qui discutaient, qu'il reconnut comme deux de ses plus proches amis à l'hôpital. Il s'approcha :

 

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'était son petit-ami ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il ne nous a jamais parlé d'une quelconque relation. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il en est eut depuis que je le connais.

\- Quoi ! Je suis sur que j'ai eu plein de relation !

\- Il était tout le temps pris par son travail, comment veux-tu qu'il puisse construire une famille, continua Maggie, infirmière blonde.

 

Liam s'éloigna, et traversa l'un des murs pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Carl Heim.

 

\- Je t'assure Frank ! D'ici quelques heures à moi le poste ! Il faut juste que sa sœur signe ce foutu papier et adieu le prodige, Carl rigola. T'as raison, il me manquera pas. Trente ans que je suis dans ce service, et un petit jeune de vingt-quatre ans arrive et pense qu'il va me piquer mon job ? Même pas en rêve. Je ne remercierais jamais assez le conducteur du camion.

 

Le téléphone émit un léger bruit, annonçant l'appel que Carl prit rapidement, d'un air sérieux, avant de reprendre son premier correspondant.

 

\- Tu ne le croiras jamais, la sœur vient de m'appeler. Demain midi, on le débranche. Carl s'adossa à son fauteuil, un grand sourire ornant son visage.

 

Liam partit en reculant, la nausée le prenant à la gorge. Alors, c'était ça sa vie ? Il était seul, aucune personne impliqué dans une relation avec lui, un collègue qui s'enthousiasmait de sa mort, prenait a venir danser sur sa tombe ? Liam accéléra son pas pour se mettre à courir et d'un coup, il s'éclipsa. Il se retrouva dans son – ancien – salon. Il appela Zayn, mais n'eut aucune réponse, alors il décida de monter sur le toit, mû par une intuition qui s'avéra juste. Il était là, assis sur le rebord, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

 

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire un jardin là-dessus. J'en avais vu un dans un magazine, il m'avait littéralement coupé le souffle alors quand j'ai trouvé cet appartement je m'étais déjà imaginer en train de planter des roses, des hortensias...

\- Ta mémoire est revenue ? Zayn ne tourna pas son regard de la ville.

\- Oui, je me souviens de tout.

\- C'est bien, Zayn porta sa bière, cette fois-ci en bouteille, à ses lèvres.

 

Liam s'assit à ses cotés et croisa ses bras autour de ses genoux.

 

\- Ils vont me débrancher.

 

Zayn ancra son regard dans les yeux terrorisés de Liam.

 

\- Quand ?

\- Demain, à midi.

\- Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Je te le promets.

\- Merci...

 

Zayn sourit tristement et mit sa main sur le bord de la joue de Liam, cherchant un contact qui ne vint pas, mais le voir était plaisant. Liam ferma les yeux, les larmes bordant ses longs cils.

 

\- Merci, pour ce que tu as fait Zayn, il pencha un peu sa tête, la main de Zayn passant au travers du début de sa joue.

 

Tomber amoureux d'un fantôme était le truc le plus stupide que pouvait faire Zayn, mais tous ceux qui le connaissaient pouvait dire que stupide était son deuxième prénom. Les deux hommes restèrent là pendant une heure, profitant de la vue. Zayn décida d'aller se coucher et Liam le suivit naturellement. Ils s'allongèrent d'abord côte à côte sur le dos, puis presque inconsciemment ils se mirent sur le flanc l'un en face de l'autre. Zayn regarda le beau visage de Liam, qui se concentrait pour ne pas passer au travers du lit, malheureusement cela ne marchait que pour les choses matérielles. Doucement Zayn monta sa main à hauteur de son visage et Liam vint installer la sienne paume contre paume. C'est dans cette position que s'endormit Zayn.

 

Londres – 06 Avril 2016

 

\- Niall t'as bien compris le plan ?

\- Ouais Zayn. Mais si je me retrouve en taule, ce sera de ta faute !

 

Zayn et Liam se trouvait à cet instant à l'arrière de la voiture du meilleur ami du premier : Niall. Celui avec qui il avait fait toutes les plus grosses conneries. Alors voler un corps ? Bien sur qu'il avait dit oui ! Niall gara le fourgon devant l'une des sorties de l'hôpital et Zayn et lui entrèrent naturellement, dedans. Liam les guida jusqu'à la salle où ils entreposaient le matériel, dictant les instruments dont ils auraient besoin. Zayn se vêtit d'une des blouses blanches, remarquant au passage le sourire de Liam, et il sortit en poussant un brancard où étaient installés un respirateur artificiel portable, un cardiographe, et une couverture. Arrivés devant la chambre de Liam, ils inspectèrent les alentours avant d'entrer. Niall se figea lorsqu'il aperçu le visage endormi du garçon.

 

\- Zayn, c'est lui ton Liam ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- C'est le gars que t'était censé rencontrer ! Mais il a eu un accident de voiture, et il n'a pas pu venir ! Oh putain... Je peux pas laisser le frère de Ruth mourir !

\- C'était toi ? dirent ensemble Liam et Zayn en se souriant.

\- Comment il connait ma sœur ? demanda Liam, et Zayn répéta.

\- Oh, j'ai été au lycée avec elle...

\- Je crois que c'est le gars qui l'a embrassé deux minutes avant son mariage, lui chuchota Liam à l'oreille.

\- Tu l'as embrassé deux minutes avant son mariage ? S'étrangla Zayn.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna Niall. Ruth et moi avions promis de ne rien dire, déjà que son frère nous avait surpris...

\- Mais je me tue à te le répéter, il est à coté de moi !

\- Oh merde, mec...

 

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, se rendant compte de comment le monde était petit.

 

\- Zayn ! Ma sœur est là !

\- Merde Niall, dépêche toi, met le sur le brancard !

 

Niall déplaça le garçon, et lui mit le respirateur artificiel. Zayn poussa le lit vers la sortie, naturellement mais se dépêcha lorsque Ruth cria le nom de son frère et commença à courir vers lui. S'ensuivit une longue course dans les couloirs mais Zayn fut bloqué lorsqu'un cul-de-sac se présenta devant lui. Il se retourna devant lui, mais le médecin de Liam, sa sœur et deux gardes du corps lui faisaient face, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qui regardaient la scène. Zayn s'agrippa un peu plus au rebord en métal et cria :

 

\- N'approchez pas !

\- Restez calme et éloignez-vous du Dr. Payne.

\- Putain mais allez vous faire foutre !

 

Zayn essaya de se frayer un chemin mais il fut attrapé par les deux molosses de la sécurité qui l'empoignèrent. Ne remarquant malheureusement pas le tube en plastique qu'ils tirèrent par la même occasion. Zayn se débattit, donna des coups de poings et de pieds, lorsque son regard tomba sur Liam, le spectre. Un Liam transparent qui regardait sa propre main.

 

\- Zayn... Liam releva son regard embué de larmes. Zayn, je me sens partir...

 

Zayn tourna violemment sa tête, faisant craquer sa nuque, et remarqua l'absence du respirateur sur la bouche du châtain, et le bip du cardiographe qui ralentissait doucement, son cœur rata un battement. S'étant détendu, les vigiles relâchèrent Zayn qui couru vers le corps de Liam, il trébucha sur son propre pied, mais se releva et reprit sa course.

 

\- Non, non, non... Pas ça, Liam ! T'as pas le droit. Pas toi !

 

Zayn caressa le visage de Liam, le touchant du bout des doigts, de peur de le briser. Des gouttes vinrent foncer la blouse verte que portait Liam, signe que Zayn pleurait.

 

\- Je t'en supplie Liam, pas ça putain. Tu ne peux pas me laisser.

\- Zayn, je sens plus mon corps quand tu me touches, souffla Liam en face de lui. Je ne veux pas y aller... Je veux rester...

\- Alors reste ! Putain reste ! Sanglota Zayn, les larmes toujours plus abondante, dévalant ses joues. Je t'en supplie.

-Je suis affreux de te le dire, mais, Je t'aime Zayn. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te rencontrer, pleura Liam dans un sourire en tendant sa main vers le basané.

 

Et le fantôme disparut avant qu'il ait pu faire se rencontrer leurs doigts.

 

\- Liaaaam ! Hurla Zayn. Non, non, non !

 

Dans un geste désespéré, il se jeta sur les lèvres du châtain, les embrassant une dernière fois, se fichant du froid qu'elles répandaient dans son corps. Violemment, les deux vigiles le reprirent sous les aisselles et le firent reculer.

 

\- Liiiiaaam !! Nooon ! Putain t'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Merde mais putain je t'aime ! hurla Zayn en pleurs, en se débattant. Je t'aime ! Liam, je t'aime ! Je ne peux pas te perdre !

 

Zayn continua sa tirade, ne faisant pas attention à la sœur de son amoureux, elle aussi en pleurs dans les bras de Niall. Le basané tomba à terre, tapant le sol du poing en criant de rage face au monde entier. Il hurla encore, et encore. Si fort, qu'il n'entendit pas le léger bip du moniteur redémarrer.

Le léger bip qui s'intensifia alors que tous relevait la tête. Zayn se précipita au coté de Liam, qui miraculeusement papillonna des paupières.

 

\- Liam, mon amour, Zayn caressa les joues de Liam, des larmes de joie coulant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- Qui- qui êtes-vous ?

 

Le métis stoppa ses mouvements et fouilla les yeux de son vis-à-vis, mais il n'y voyait que de la crainte. Il se recula alors et Ruth vint prendre Liam dans ses bras et faisant un léger signe de tête à Zayn qui partit le dos vouté.

 

Londres – 14 Avril 2016

 

Liam réintégra son appartement une semaine après, sa sœur s'enthousiasma du fait que rien n'ait changé, mais pour Liam, quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Il manquait une pièce maîtresse dans le puzzle, mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Lorsque sa sœur partit, il s'assit dans son canapé, et passa les doigts sur une trace ronde sur sa table basse. Il entendit alors du bruit, et monta sur le toit. Et il s'émerveilla devant la vision qui s'offrit à lui, un jardin encore plus beau que celui qu'il avait souhaité avait pris forme. Il s'avança prudemment, effleurant chaque feuille avec ses mains. Devant un petit banc en bois et en fer forgé, un jeune homme s'essuyait le front du dos de la main, il se retourna et se stoppa lorsqu'il vu Liam :

 

\- Oh bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je vais partir, je finissais juste une dernière retouche.

\- C'est magnifique... souffla Liam.

\- Merci, on m'a dit que vous rêviez d'avoir un jardin dans ce genre, donc me voici, l'homme rigola.

\- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, souffla Liam.

\- J'étais dans un vos rêves peut-être, Zayn eut un sourire en coin. Je vais y aller, je vous rends la clé.

 

Zayn tendit sa main et la posa sur celle de Liam, lui rendant la clé par la même occasion. Au contact, Liam releva la tête d'un coup, des gouttes brillant aux bords de ses yeux. Des images lui apparaissaient, eux deux dans le jardin quand lequel l'avait emmené Zayn, le baiser à l'hôpital, leurs mains liés sur le lit.

 

\- Je ne rêvais pas... Liam pleura doucement, alors que Zayn secouait la tête avec un léger sourire en coin.

 

Zayn sourit et prit la main de Liam plus fort dans la sienne et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne en le collant contre lui.

 

\- Zayn... souffla Liam en reprenant son souffle.

 

Le basané rigola, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues, et il porta Liam, qui enroula ses jambes autour de son buste, avant de reprendre le baiser.

 

_Je lui avais promis._


End file.
